galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
Pegasus (episode)
Pegasus is an episode of the TV series, Battlestar Galactica, and aired during the show's second season. The human fleet encounters the Battlestar Pegasus, commanded by Admiral Helena Cain. She assumes command of the fleet. Gaius Baltar discovers that Pegasus crew members have been raping and torturing a Cylon prisoner. Cain sentences Helo and Chief Galen Tyrol to death after they accidentally kill a Pegasus officer who was preparing to rape Sharon. In response, Commander William Adama orders Vipers to escort Marines to Pegasus. Cain orders her own Vipers to intercept as the episode ends. Plot President Laura Roslin; Commander William Adama and Lieutenant Kara "Starbuck" Thrace discuss a proposed Raptor mission to rescue stranded civilians on Caprica, CIC reports a ship jumping near the fleet. As Galactica's Vipers move in to the target, DRADIS reports it as a Colonial military ship. After a brief radio interrogation, the ship is confirmed to be the Battlestar Pegasus. Admiral Helena Cain boards Galactica with an armed escort and welcomes the crew "back to the Colonial Fleet." Cain relates to Adama and Roslin how she ordered a risky manoeuvre to escape the initial Cylon attack on the Twelve Colonies. Adama recognises Cain as his superior and whom Roslin should work with from now, though Cain promises not to interfere with Galactica's internal affairs. Cain declines to resupply the fleet's civilian ships and quickly goes against her promise, transferring Captain Lee "Apollo" Adama and Starbuck to Pegasus over Commander Adama's objections. Cain's executive officer, Colonel Jack Fisk, develops a rapport with Colonel Saul Tigh, and describes over drinks how he received a battlefield promotion to XO when Cain had his predecessor executed. Though he passes it off as a joke, Tigh believes it is true and warns Adama. Adama reiterates his willingness to follow Cain, to both Roslin and Tigh, and insists that Apollo and Starbuck obey their transfer orders. With Dr. Gaius Baltar acknowledged as the Fleet's resident Cylon expert, Admiral Cain invites him to work on their own Cylon prisoner, a Number Six named Gina. Baltar is horrified to discover that the Pegasus crew have systematically tortured and raped Gina to the point she is now unresponsive. Baltar attempts to communicate with Gina by providing food and confessing to his involvement with another Six copy on Caprica. Pegasus' Cylon interrogator and ringleader behind Gina's abuse, Lt. Alastair Thorne, visits Galactica to interrogate Sharon Valerii as to the identity of a ship in the Cylon fleet following Galactica. Sharon refuses to help him and pleads ignorance. Lt. Karl Agathon and Chief Galen Tyrol become concerned about Sharon's well-being when recently transferred Pegasus crewmen boast about their experiences with Gina. They arrive in the Cylon brig as Thorne prepares to rape Sharon, overseen by a Pegasus officer and a Marine. The two men storm the room and assault the two interrogators, accidentally killing Thorne in the process and are quickly held at gunpoint by the Marine and arrested. Cain denies Adama's request that Helo and Tyrol be given a jury court-martial and sentences them both to death for murder and treason. Adama demands that Cain return them to Galactica and orders Vipers to escort a Marine assault team to Pegasus. Cain refuses and sends the Pegasus Vipers to intercept Galactica's. Production Guest stars * Leah Cairns as "Racetrack" * Fulvio Cecere as "Lt. Alastair Thorne" * Mike Dopud as "Gage" * Derek Delost as "Vireem" * Vincent Gale as "Chief Peter Laird" * Michael Jonsson as "Pegasus Guard #1" Reception "Pegasus" was nominated for the 2006 Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form. It received favorable critical reviews. Further notes * Ronald D. Moore recorded a podcast, which can be found here. Sources Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Michael Rymer Category:Episodes written by Anne Cofell Saunders